The Legend of Pistl Mon Kun
by Pistl
Summary: This is a story I made one day from my avatar on Gaia Online. It's based in the distant future, it's about this survivor who gets this sword and becomes a hero and later becomes the god told in legends. Thus the name: The Legend of Pistl Mon Kun.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of - Pistl Mon Kun – Part 1

The Date is May 17th... The year is 2542... It's been Half a Century since the Experiments got loose and destroyed nearly everything resulting in a Global Nuclear Destruction.. With Nuclear Winter setting in, the remaining survivors started to die off, one by one, not including the brutal killings those hell spawn did.

June 10th.. It's been nearly a month and there are only a few of us left. None of us are sure how much longer we'll last without some sort of

miracle/hero. I thought to myself "We have to coordinate some sort of resistance to these wretched things". That's when I decided that enough is

enough. So I, Along with my mutated flesh eating friend, Kun, Set out on a journey to fight as many of these creatures as we could and possibly find

the Queen and kill it. So I grabbed a mysterious Sword that was lying on the ground and decided to head out on this journey. Not long after we

started walking, we encountered one of those beasts, it lunged at me and with one quick and clean swing of my blade, I sliced right through its

neck and off went its head rolling on the ground, black blood then sprayed all over the snow... It was my first kill.. I felt some satisfaction in it..

then.. something very strange happened.. not long after I slayed that beast, My sword started to glow.. then a Whitish Blue aura started to emit

from the sword.. little did I know this particular blade was an Enchanted Ice Blade; wielded by a god that had bestowed Mystical and Powerful Icy

Properties onto it. Who ever possessed the sword gained partial immortality, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Physical Strength, and many other useful

skills, as well as being able to partially control the Ice Element. While Kun was gnawing the dead corpse, another one of those things came out of

nowhere and lunged at me bearing its claws and fangs, it nearly got me but the enhanced reflexes kicked in and I turned right away and elegantly

swung my blade and this time.. I didn't cut the thing.. my sword.. it slammed into its skin and it completely froze and shattered right in front of me.

By this time I was in utter shock and in awe at what had just happened. I just stood there, jaw dropped, eyes wide open for a few minutes. 5

minutes later while I was still in shock and awe, yet another one of those damned things tried to jump me, luckily I had just regained my composure

and I gave a mighty swing downwards, but the little shit dodged it, my blade made a loud bang as it hit the ground, but then.. another odd thing

happened.. as my blade hit the ground it shot out an Icy Wave and froze the bastard and again, shattered him. I was in utter shock and in awe for

the second time within 10 minutes. But this time I regained my composure much faster then before. 10 seconds later I snapped out of it. Then I

whistled for Kun, he came, blood covered his jaw and I asked him; "Did you enjoy your meal?" and he simply replied with a "meork" and we went on

our way.

June 25th.. I'm starting to run low on water and Kun here has been going nuts because he hasn't had a meal in over 2 weeks and he's been

looking at me with a hungry eye. So I decide to stop and look for a water hole and just my luck I found a fresh spring not to far away. So, me and

Kun stopped for a bit to get a drink, once Kun had his fill I asked him if he would like to go on patrol and I told he he is free to eat anything he sees,

as long as its not me. Naturally he jumped at the opportunity, so while I rested for a bit he went around fiending for flesh and blood, then maybe

like.. 5 minutes while resting I heard growls and yelps, I then knew Kun found some food. So after about 10 more minutes, I decided I had rested

enough so I decided to go looking for Kun, I yelled "KUUUNNN, HERE BOY! whistles", only to be answered by silence.. so I walked around a bit more

then I yelled again "KUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!, COMMERE BOY!", again to be answered with silence. So by this time I'm starting to get a little worried,

so I see Kun's paw prints in the snow, I start to follow them, I then find a big steaming pile of chewed up body parts and the smell and sight is

horrid so naturally I gag and cover my nose and say "Yup.. Kun was here..", I then walk a little ways past the body part pile and I find Kun eating

another one of those things, then I say, "You ate 53 of those things in 15 minutes!? Jesus Kun.." he simply replies "meork", I say "I know you were

hungry but damn... Don't you think you over did it a little?" and he replies with a "meork meork", and I say, "Ok, ok, Lets just get out of here.. the

stench is killing my nose..". So me and Kun are back on our journey to find the Queen.

END Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of - Pistl Mon Kun - Part 2**

_**Be Warned.. there is some extreme violence and some profanity**_

September 25th... It's been three months and I've fought thousands of those things. I know I'm getting close to the Queen because those things

are getting harder and harder to kill every mile I go, and there's beginning to be more and more of them too. A few of them actually got a hold of

me a couple of times, Kun came to save me those times though so I am very thankful to have him with me. I've been mastering my Ice Blade too. I

still have a lot to learn about it and I've been working out the kinks. I've learned how to do a lot of stuff with it, and from what I've gathered, the

Ice Blades powers have literally imprinted into me, I Figured this out when my blade got knocked out of my hand one time and I punched one of

those things and it froze and it's head broke off. Kun and I have been walking for a few days now and I've thought about it, and decided, I'm gonna

try and fight without my sword and fight with my fists. And just as I decided that, a HUGE one of those things came out of nowhere, this thing

looked like a mutated elephant or something. It had tusks with small spikes on them and spikes coming out of his knees and spikes on his tail and

back. I knew this was gonna be a hard battle. I punched the ground and a trail of ice spikes went from my fist to the thing and went through his

front feet making him fall as he was charging towards me. He got backup and continued to charge at me, black blood falling from every step he

made with his front feet. I said, "Shit..." I dove out of the way as he charged past me, he got Kun and kicked him around a bit, I saw it and said,

"KUUUUUNNNNNN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!". I was pissed and sad at the same time watching Kun get battered around like a doll so I go to grab my

sword when I felt a massive burst of energy come from inside my body, my body literally turned into an ice statue. I felt so strong at that point, I felt

like I could kill anything. So with this newly found power, I bolted after the creature and punched him in the backside and he literally flew a few feet

and fell on the ground. He layed there for a few minutes stunned, he then got back up and shook off the pain and charged me again. I punched my

fists together and slowly pulled them apart and two ice swords came out attached to my fists. I ran towards the thing and gave a loud battle cry as

it charged me. We both met in a flurry of combat, I sliced off both of its tusks and it gave a loud cry in pain. It tripped me with its trunk and smacked

me in the stomach and I gave out a howl in pain as it knocked the wind out of me. I layed until I caught my breath and I then cut off one of its legs

and it fell onto the ground unable to move on its side, but an odd thing happened... It's tongue lashed out and grabbed my leg, its tongue was

covered in organic razor sharp spikes, it cut my leg up pretty bad, it started to pull me in to attempt to eat me but i used my ice blade to cut its

tongue off. I stood up and got the tongue off my leg and started to limp away, leaving the thing there to die. I thought to hell with it, I detached

one of the ice blades and turned and threw it into its forehead, it stuck in his head and it made black blood pour all over the snow. I went looking

for Kun, limping along the way. As I walked, my wounds started to heal rapidly. I fell to the ground in pain because of the healing process and gave

out a howl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE PAIN!!" I yelled. I noticed someone in the distance coming towards me. It was a survivor. I was so

relieved to see another human, I yell "HEYYYY!!", He comes up to me with a sword pointed at me and asks "Are you human?", I say "Yes I'm human,

my blade gave me this form. It helps me combat these things. I'm on a journey with my companion Kun to find and kill every single one of these

things we come across, I intend on killing the Queen when I find her. Now if you will help me.. I need to find my companion, we were attacked by

that giant creature over there and Kun didn't get out of the way in time and got kicked around and now I can't find him." The Survivor says "YOU

KILLED THAT THING ON YOUR OWN!?" I say "Yes, I did. As I've told you, this form lets me combat those things and kill them. Now.. Will you help me

find Kun? Or not?" The Survivor stutters and says "Y-Yes.. I will. By the way, My name is Duh, I am a warrior of the nearby Village. Here let me help

you up. helps him up. Are you able to walk?" I say "Yeah.. I think.. Thanks for the help. You say your a warrior of a Village nearby?" Duh says "Yeah,

It's a Village of survivors. Us Warriors help protect it. We have a Hospital there and a Vet Stationed in there too, so Kun can stay there until he gets

well. If he is alive that is." I say "Kun is a fighter, He'll live. Now we need to just look for him." Duh says "Yeah, You're right. That particular creature

over there that you killed, has been giving us a lot of grief. None of us were able to kill it. I'm still in shock that you were able to kill it yourself. By

the way.. You never told me your name.." I say "My name is Pistl. Like you, I am a survivor. Over 4 months ago I started my journey to find and kill

the Queen, so those things will stop coming and killing everyone and we can begin to rebuild our world." Duh says "Wow.. You've been traveling for

4 months? That's a lot of traveling. I had a dream about me going to kill the Queen once... I was the hero of the world. But sadly.. it was only a

dream." I say "Nice dream kid. Keep holding onto that dream. Dreams can come true." Duh says "Yea I suppose your right. I sha-" At that moment

another one of those creatures come out of nowhere and lunge at Duh and I, I say: "Let me handle this." I Punch the ground and a giant ice spike

came from the ground and impaled the creature. Blood sprayed everywhere. Duh just stood there jaw dropped, I go over and push his jaw back up

and say "Keep alert, there may be more of them around." Duh says "HOLY SHIT!! How... What.. just happened?!" I say "That.. my friend is my

power. It allows me to control the ice element, it gives me in-human healing powers and it gives me enhanced abilities." Duh says "WOW!.. That..

is.. awesome.." I say "We really need to stop talking and go look for Kun..." Duh says "Yeah, You're right.. Sorry about that. Hmm.. You go that way

points and I'll go this way." I say "You sure you can handle yourself?" Duh says "Yes, I can. I AM a warrior of the village after all. Now go, we need

to find Kun before those creatures do." I say "Ok." So I start to walk in the direction Duh told me to, limping along the way. I walk past the dead

corpse of that giant beast, the thing reeks. I hold my nose as I go past it. I get about 20 feet from it and I can still smell it... I keep walking and

think god.. that damn thing stinks.. and then I realize that Kun also smells the same way, so as I walk a little more the smell gets stronger, I start

to dig in the snow and I find Kun motionless laying there with two broken legs and cuts and bruises all over him, I fall on my knees and say "Ooh..

God.. KUUUUNNN!! NOOOO!! Please don't die on me.. PLEASE!!" Tears start to fall from my eyes onto the snow. I cry for the first time since my

journey started.. at the mangled body of my best friend. Duh hears me crying and rushes over to find Kun all battered up. He says "Wow... I'm so

sorry.. We can at least take him back to the village to give him a proper burial.. So he will be at peace." I just sit there crying over Kuns dead body.

And out of no where 3 of the smaller creatures came and charging towards us Duh hurried up and got out of the way as he knew he couldn't handle

three of them. They all started to head towards me, As I heard them, I got enraged. My cold blue body turned red and started to steam as if boiling

hot. I got up and I had the evilest looking face you'll ever hope to see. As the first one jumped at me, I grabbed it by the neck and grabbed its body

and tore its head off and tore its body in half as well and threw it to the side, The next two lunged at me and i grabbed them by the arms and

smashed them together, they then fell to the ground. One was knocked out and the other was stunned, as I walked towards the one that was

stunned, he was unstunned looked at me, then lunged at me again and jumped at me, as it did, I grabbed both of his arms and tore them off and

shoved my fist in his chest and literally tore him in half. I Walked over to the unconscious one and grabbed it by the neck on the ground and

punched his body so hard it made a small crater in the ground around us, and the creatures body just literally blew up in my hands as my fist hit

him. Duh literally shat himself with fear on how brutal I was with those things. I walked out of the crater and my body was glowing red and the

blood of those things was steaming off my body, My body became so hot I started to have blue fire come off me as an aura of sorts. I walked over

to Duh and he just layed there on the ground shaking. I said, "Lets get back to the village to bury Kun. You carry him." Duh stuttered and said

"Y-Y-Yes Sir.. I-I'll just go get Kun now.." So Duh went to get Kun. and we went to the village. At the Village, I was introduced to the Village Chief

and one of the most powerful warriors in the entire village. The Village Chief said "Hello there, My name is Provide of Death. Yes I know it's a rather

odd name but it's one the Villagers gave me, because I'm the only one in the village to defeat one of the elephant sized creatures. But you can call

me Couto" Duh interrupted Couto saying "Pistl here, killed one of those things by himself too." Couto said "Really now... You seem like a pretty

powerful warrior, How would you like to join the militia here against those things in protecting the town?" I said "Thanks for the offer Couto but I've

been on a journey with my best friend Kun to find and kill the Queen of those creatures so we can rebuild our world. So I will have to decline on

your offer. But on the way to the Queen, We got attacked by one of those elephant sized creatures and Kun didn't get out of the way in time and

he... died... so I came to the village to rest and give Kun a proper burial, then I am back on my journey to find the Queen." Couto said "Well then..

Sorry you feel that way and I'm terribly sorry about Kun there. But I have some good news that might brighten up your day just abit. The Queens

nest is just over the next hill but its guarded by some very powerful creatures, so none of us have ever been able to get in to see what she looks

like or to even try to kill her." I said "Well that is good news, I can finally kill that thing for destroying the world and avenge Kuns death. Now if you'll

excuse me.. I have to go bury Kun." Couto said "Alrighty then, You go do that. And good luck with killing the Queen. You'll need it." As I go over to

the graveyard where they keep their dead, I see they already dug Kun a grave and made him a Headstone. I tell them "Thanks, This means a lot to

me." I put Kun in the hole and as I watch them cover him with dirt I start to cry again. As they got finished burying him I said "Let God watch over

you my friend." And I turned and walked away, Duh came up to me and asked if I was alright and I said "I suppose I am.. Now... I need to find

some place to stay for the night." Duh said "I already had one arranged for you, it's this way, follow me." And I said "Ok then, Thanks again." As I

start to follow Duh back to the hut I will be staying at. Two of those elephant sized creatures charge the village gates making an really loud battle

cry. The alarm sounds and everyone goes and hides and I say to Duh "What's is that noise.." He says "It's the alarm, it means theres creatures

coming to attack the village and it's also a signal for all the warriors to come out to defend." After he tells me that one of the watchmen guards yell

"IT'S TWO OF THE ELEPHANT CREATURES!" As I heard that I got so angry, My body started to glow red and my blue fire aura started to glow off of

me. Duh said "Uh-Oh..." I turned and started to walk towards the village gates, as the warriors ran outside the gates to fight them, I yell. "They're

mine!" All of the warriors see me and move out of the way, As I get outside the gates those things are really close to the village, I then punch the

ground so hard that it sends a Shockwave through the ground and makes them lose their balance and fall and slide across the ground. I walk over

to them and grab one by the leg and pick him up and throw him up in the air and I pull out my ice blade and slice in the air, the warriors think "What

is he slicing at?" then they see the creature just separate into two different pieces, so I slice in the air a few more times and the creature just turns

into chunks and blood rains down all over the place, I then use Ice Wind and push the pieces of the creature, as they fall, far away. I then sheath

my sword and grab one of the front legs and one of the back legs of the other creature and literally pull them off, blood sprays everywhere and the

creature makes a loud cry, I then go up to its back and punch it so hard that that it doesnt do anything on my side of the creature but a big hole

blows out of the other side, bones and blood and insides are all over the snow. I then grab its trunk, twirl it and toss it far away. The warriors were

all in shock at what they just witnessed. As I walked back through the gates all the warriors started to bow at my feet saying something about me

being "The One". As I got to where Duh was standing, I asked him what's this I hear about me being "The One"? Duh replies "..Well.. I think I

should let the chief tell the legend" I say "..Very well then, Take me too him." So we walk to the Coutos hut. We arrive at the hut. Duh tells Couto

"Chief... Pistl wants to hear the legend.." Couto said "It was almost 5000 years ago, when the Ancients were around. They foretold of the

apocalypse and a warrior of great power and strength that would come and save us from the destruction of earth. It is said that this warrior will be

able to control ice and he will take the look of a frozen statue. It is also said that when he gets angry, his blue icy form turns red and has a blue

flameishly glowing aura about him and has godly strength." "You are that warrior Pistl.." I said "..." "I.. Am? This.. Cannot be.. How? Why?" Couto

said "I do not know Pistl but you match the legend perfectly... There is only one way to be certain if you are truly "The One"." I said "And how is

that?" Couto said "We have kept an Ancient Ring of great, vast power.. We have come to call it: The Ring Of The Ages. Because the ring is over

5000 years old. We have no idea what it does, because all who tried it on, were killed instantly.. It is foretold that only "The One" can wear the ring

and gain its powers. You must try the ring on. Then we will know for certain if you are in fact "The One"." Couto hands me the box with the ring in it,

and I take the box and open it. The ring glows with a strange mystical aura. I take the ring out and put it on my right ring finger. Something

happens.. I get this.. HUGE surge of energy and i begin to float and glow a bright white, then i change to a gold/yellow color, then red, then lite

green, then black, then gray, then dark blue, then brown, then i turn back into my blue normal self and slowly fall to the ground. Couto said "He IS

The One! Judging from the colors.. he has gained the ability to control the elements thus increasing his power 300x" "He WILL Be able to defeat the

Queen!!" "Duh. Tell everyone! TONIGHT.. WE FEAST!!" I lay there on the ground knocked out from the sudden surge of power. Couto said "Guards,

Carry Pistl to his room to rest. He must be tired after his power increasing so much." As the guards carry me to my room, i regain consciousness and

start to moan a bit, one of the guards say "We're almost to your room sir. Just hang in there." I finally get to my room and they lay me on the bed

and I just pass out on the bed and fall asleep and start to snore. I start to dream about what the ancients foretold, they literally are telling it

themselves.

_**END Part 2**_


End file.
